


Someone Promised a Resurrection

by Deeambles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I vaguely know your existence to I kinda Like you to friends to lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, although pretty much a comedy but I havent finished writing like not even close so we'll see, galas!, idiots to lovers, meteors, oh my!, or better yet, politicans!, zombies!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: Hashirama, mayor of the city Konoha, has come to the realization that the world is not going to end with a bang, but a whimper. Soot covered buildings, thousand of misplaced individuals, and interfering military personal will soon become the least of his problems, however, when the somehow unanticipated arrival of a meteorite sends them all on their asses.Madara longs for the days where he had to listen to the annoying holding tone of the government offices, and Tobirama just wants his fucking University and students back, thank you very much.alt. title: What was Jesus Christ thinking?updates: On hold while I write ahead!





	1. Introduction

In one universe, Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama meet at a riverside, unknowingly commit treason, and nearly two decades later change the status quo of the world and build a village that will become home to the strongest shinobi the world has ever seen. 

This is not that universe. 

In this universe, Senju Hashirama is the Mayor of the City of Konoha and Uchiha Madara is the head commissioner of its Police force. 

They did not meet at a river and commit treason, in fact, the only place they have met is at a couple of very important banquets where they shook hands, acknowledged each other’s existence, and then left for the bar and the food table, respectively. 

The mayor’s genius younger brother, Tobirama, is the local University’s president and part time teacher, while Uchiha Izuna, Madara’s younger brother is an A-list actor and lives on the opposite coast, over 2000 miles away where the beaches are white and the carpets are red. 

Madara misses him, but loves that he can do what he does best. Hashirama loves Tobirama and there’s not a single student at the University who has not met or at least seen the Mayor come and embarrass him ~~self~~  in some fashion.

They both have family, and friends, and an overall good support system regardless of not being in each other’s lives. 

However, fates a bitch, and everybody in the city of Konoha, and then the rest of the world, gets a good firsthand look at how a simple meteor shower turns out to be earths dooms day and absolutely nobody gets spared. 

In this universe, there were zombies


	2. Dressed to Impress

Madara would like it acknowledged that he’s having a truly shitty start to his day. 

His phone died during the night after his charger mysteriously came undone from the wall, therefore making him sleep in with no alarm to wake him. 

His hair tie broke in the rush to get ready and the only other one slid under the fridge. In the effort to try and fit his arm underneath to reach it, cousin Hikaku slams into Madara’s penthouse- and really _who buzzed him in?_ \- only to find Madara splayed across the floor, arm effectively now stuck. 

It takes 10 minutes and 35 seconds for Hikaku to stop laughing and taking photos and answering two phone calls and then  _gossiping_  until he aids Madara in getting unstuck. 

Madara, the generous older cousin, thanks him and then refuses to give him coffee, the leech. 

At this point Hikaku informs him that the higher ups, a bunch of old farts with money, have informed him to tell Madara that he must attend the banquet going on tonight for the new trade deals between Konoha and Uzushio or  _so god help me_  they will make him. 

“Make me what” 

“What?”

“You said, that they said, ‘or so god help me’ they’ll make me” Madara parrots effectively, “make me what?” 

“You really want to find out, Cousin? Don’t attend, that’s the easiest way” Hikaku says, rolling his eyes. 

Madara huffs into his coffee and mentally changes his plans for the day If their telling him to attend the banquet, it means that he doesn’t have to show up into work under the guise of “getting ready”

Which for all that Madara’s concerned is true, he can’t show up with his hair the size of Konoha and his eye bags the size of Kiri. 

He’ll have to call Izuna, he decides, sit with him on face time and make sure he doesn’t look stupid. These banquets are mostly for show, but Uzushio is their sister city from the largest island off the coast of Fire, minus Kiri, but a hell of lot closer. 

Appearances are important, since you never know who will show up. 

“By the way cousin” Hikaku drawls in that annoying way that means he’s about to say something Madara’s going to hate, “Uzushio’s Princess will be there.” 

Madara chokes on his coffee, and damn Hikaku he saw that Madara was drinking, and groans as he snatches a towel to wipe up the mess. A hand towel Hikaku just  _happens_  to have. 

The Princess of Uzushio is one Uzumaki Mito. “Princess” isn’t entirely accurate as more she is the governing leader and the press like to be dramatic as the islands biggest city is known for exporting beautiful silks and jewelry and any other high end textiles you can think of. 

She also happens to be exceptionally gorgeous, and Senju Hashirama, Konoha’s Mayor is head over heels for her. 

He trips and stutters and ultimately makes a fool of himself and don’t even get Madara started once he inevitably ends up drunk. 

The mayor is a great politician but a fool when it comes to Mito. 

Mito treats him as an enamored puppy. 

The potential political fallout never is higher than when she shows up. 

As the face of the police, Madara has to make sure everything goes smoothly and if she’s going to be there his job becomes 10x harder and the amount he’ll have to talk to people to make sure they don’t get the wrong idea of Konoha just jumped significantly. 

Goddamn Senju. 

He mops up his coffee and goes to change his shirt, giving a very pointed look to Hikaku on his way out. 

By the time he’s passing by the kitchen again, Hikaku is gone as is half the coffee in the pot. Madara grabs his phone and turns back towards his walk-in closet with a thought to work on his intimidating look, if his cousin is still robbing him on his way out, it clearly isn’t effective enough.  

He hooks up his phone to a speaker and FaceTime’s Izuna’s number He distantly hears it connect as he digs out some suits from the side of his closet that Izuna fondly dubs— 

“Hello? Oh! Brother! We’re digging in the classy side, are we? What’s the occasion? Another stuffy meeting? Phone conference? A banquet maybe? Also, why are you not in uniform? Actually, why are you home? It’s a Friday shouldn’t you be solving crimes or at least sneaking donuts in the office or something? Or maybe— “ 

“Izuna” Madara groans, his brother is definitely on rapid fire today, “it’s a banquet for Uzushio’s and Konoha’s new trade deal or whatever. The old farts up top have  _insisted_  and if Hashirama’s going to be a fool, one of us needs to represent Konoha respectfully.” 

“Hashirama? As in the Mayor? I thought you said he was a political genius and you respected his way of bulldozing people for new and radical reforms?” 

“Normally, but Uzushio’s Princess is going to be there and he thinks she’s an angel amongst sinners.” Madara says, pulling out a couple of suits to show in front of the camera. 

“Oh, the princess huh? I just ordered some stuff from one of her lines. Discard the dark blue suit, you look like a monkey in that one; you know only certain people can wear that cut and color. And don’t even think about going for that dark tan suit, I know you don’t have any shoes that go properly with it and it makes you look like someone from Suna’s deserts.” 

Madara rolls his eyes at his brother’s tone, at this rate he might just have to show up in his old military uniform. He pulls out two more suits to show Izuna, and throws the Military one in just because. 

“Changing it up I see! If you want to piss off your stuffy old men you have for higher ups, wear the military one just to remind them that they may be richer than you, but you’ve had a more successful career than any of them.” 

Madara quickly discards it, no need to create conflict when he’s going to have to be the one talking to people tonight

Izuna laughs,” I thought so. Hmm, I don’t even remember you getting the suit in your left hand, have you been shopping without me Madara? Regardless you look better in black. Wear the one in your right hand and put on a red undershirt and matching tie. Go ahead and wear the cuff chains that look like little black planets or I’ll schedule a flight right now and come over there to beat into you when you should take advantage of earths wonders or so god help me.” 

Madara rolls his eyes and wonders where that came from. He thinks it might because there’s a meteorite shower tonight and Izuna likes to plan outfits accordingly. Either way, he’s not going to voice that out loud in case his brother goes through with his threat to fly over for no real reason  _again_

Instead he sticks with, “Careful now, you’re starting to sound like those stuffy old men” 

He ignores Izuna’s squawking as he puts away the other suits and digs for the right shirt. Black is good, and every Uchiha  _ever_  looks good in black, purple, or red, so it’s a good choice when meeting important people. 

“Make sure to shower, I can tell how dry your hair is from here” Izuna says, clearly miffed from Madara ignoring him. It beckons Madara’s attention back to his phone anyhow. 

“Yes, Mother, I will even wash behind my ears” Madara mocks, “Thank you for the advice” 

Izuna is the one to roll his eyes this time, “yeah yeah, put in those black studs too, don’t even pretend your ear piercings have closed yet, and try not to create any political fallout, if Uzushio closes ports, I’m blaming you.” 

“I’ll make sure to offend every person there then”

Izuna sticks his tongue out, and the brother’s exchange goodbyes. 

Madara goes to clean up, feeling a little lighter compared to this morning,  _maybe_ , he thinks,  _today will work out after all._

* * *

 

Today is not working out. 

Hashirama might be panicking just a little and  _yes, Tobirama, this is important and you have to come right now._

Hashirama hangs up the phone, confident that His brother will show up in the next 15 minutes and goes back to dithering over his closet. 

Uzushio’s Princess is going to be at the banquet tonight. Hashirama cannot stand to look like a fool. 

She’s just so pretty and scary. Her hair is as red as sunsets and her gaze burns with the type of determination and life that Hashirama has thought he’d only see in the Police Commissioners eyes. 

Although Uchiha Madara is scary for different reasons, Hashirama shudders, the man truly never left his military days. 

But,  _Mito_ , Hashirama thinks, is amazing and intelligent and so— 

“Brother please” Tobirama snaps from somewhere close by 

“What? Oh! Tobirama! You made it!” Hashirama starts excitedly, had he’d really been day dreaming for that long? Then he frowns,” how did you get in?” 

Tobirama rolls his eyes, clearly already done with this conversation, which,  _rude_. 

“Spare key” 

“Oh” Hashirama blinks,” in that case, can you help me pick out what to wear tonight, I don’t want to look— “ 

“Brother” Tobirama cuts him off sharply, “did you really call me here to help you pick out clothes? Claiming an emergency? After you been dressing yourself for decades?” 

Hashirama frowns, this  _is_  an emergency, “but Tobirama, Mito will be there.” 

Tobirama blanches, and his face contorts through some funny expressions before grabbing all three of the suits in Hashirama’s hands and putting them so far back into the closet Hashirama wonders if he’ll see them again, before seemingly disappearing among the neatly hanged clothes. 

“Tobirama?” Hashirama calls out tentatively. He doesn’t really have time to call an exorcist if his closet has come to life and ate his little brother, but he absolutely will if necessary. 

He’s got one on speed dial after all. 

“Give me a minute brother” he hears Tobirama call back. 

Is his closet really that deep? Hashirama wonders, that was quite an echo. Regardless, he politely waits for his brother to re-emerge holding a suit, shirt, shoes, and one of the ties he knows comes from Uzushio. 

“Here” Tobirama says, handing him the clothes, and then moving to shut the closet, “wear those, shower, and for the love of everything holy, do not wear that one cologne that smells like—-“ 

“Tobirama! It smells good!” Hashirama pouts 

“It does not. The only thing you’ll be attracting with that is zombies” 

“Brother” Hashirama groans, “it’s hardly that bad.” 

Although if Tobirama says not to wear it in front of Mito, he won’t, he’s noticed some similarities between them after all. 

Not that he’ll tell either of them that on the pain of death. 

“Oh! Tobirama!” Hashirama says, jumping out of his depressed mood again, “you should come! The university’s president showing up would be in good taste, since Uzushio values education.” 

Tobirama gives him a long look. 

“That has nothing to do with the current trade deals going through, brother. I’m not needed.” 

It doesn’t? Hashirama thinks, he can’t actually remember what it’s for at the moment but he gives Tobirama his best blinding smile anyways. 

“It’s always good to represent all interests when trying to please someone. Your attendance isn’t needed but it would most certainly help.” 

“... fine, only because you’ll make a fool of us otherwise” 

Hashirama rolls his eyes as Tobirama starts pushing him toward the bathroom. 

“The police commissioner will be there, he’s known to be very good at scaring peo— I mean making sure foreigners take us seriously.”

He hears Tobirama scoff from behind him 

“Uchiha Madara is a hot head who’s temper makes him a raging mess. If he’s going to be there I suppose it’s good I better go too.” 

That’s a little uncalled for considering Hashirama knows Tobirama and Madara have never had a conversation. 

“You never know little brother, maybe he is highly intelligent and good in impossibly stressful situations under all that hair. Maybe you’d even—” and here Hashirama pauses for maximum effect, before turning around sharply and staring Tobirama right in eye and waggling his eyebrows,

“ _Get along_ ” 

He gets shoved back hard enough to land on his ass hitting the cool tile of the bathroom and Hashirama can’t help but burst out laughing at silliness of it all as he listens to Tobirama huff and storm away. 

It’ll be a good banquet with Tobirama and Mito there, Hashirama thinks beyond the tears streaming down his face, today will work out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: banquet :)


	3. A little party never killed nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gatsby would say otherwise.

Madara pulls up to the venue just as the sun is setting. 

Izuna insisted, in a flurry of texts, that Uchiha do well with dramatic shadows and if he’s not going to cut his hair, he might as well take advantage of it and show up when the sun is hitting at a dramatic angle. 

He gets out and hands the keys of his Audi off to the valet, sending a swift glare promising retribution if anything happens, and heads up the staircase, swiftly ignoring the media’s flashing cameras and increasing insistences for poses. 

The banquet is starting out in the expansive back patio to watch the meteor shower before moving inside to officially sign the trade deal, and then hopefully have everyone, besides Madara that is, get spectacularly drunk. 

As he approaches, he notices the Mayor, dressed in a dark green suit with a brown tie and shoes, posing for some of the cameras. 

His laugh is boisterous as always as he drags someone that Madara can’t quite place into frame with him. 

The stranger is wearing a dark blue suit and has an ass like god, but it isn’t till he turns around that Madara places the white hair, red eyes and matching red facial tattoos that he realizes who he was just ogling. 

Didn’t Izuna mention something earlier about people who could wear blue suits? 

“Their handsome, aren’t they?” A voice, feminine but sharp, says cutting through his thoughts. 

Madara turns, but not to sharply, to find Uzumaki Mito, looking like a princess in a long beige gown with a gold crown atop her head. 

“Excuse me?” He manages to stutter out, and damn wasn’t he supposed to be the one doing damage control? He’s almost worse than Hashirama. 

“I said, aren’t they handsome?” Mito repeats, before bulldozing straight over him, “You don’t actually have to answer, I saw you staring. They both look good when turned around like that, don’t they? especially Tobirama.” 

The last part of that sentence was very pointed and Madara thinks he might have an aneurism right here in front of the press, but the way Mito talks is quite close to Izuna’s mannerisms, in which habit takes over and he fires back, 

“Much better than their faces, yes. Although should you really being saying that about Tobirama? I haven’t missed you staring up at Hashirama like he’s god, you know” 

Mito’s eyes widen a fraction and Madara for a breath thinks he might have fucked up before she lets out a truly unladylike snort. 

“Yes, indeed. Don’t they call him that though? The God of—-“ 

“Lady Mito!” Some red head interrupts, “really, we must get to the patio— “ 

“At ease, Soka, Officer Uchiha was just going to escort me.” Mito primly interrupts. Her voice really leaves no room for argument, Madara thinks before raising an eyebrow at her then turning it on Soka. 

Not as intimidating with his hair pulled into a high ponytail, but effective nonetheless as Soka stampers off an apology before disappearing back into the crowd. 

Madara offers his arm out to Mito and she takes it, setting off at a strolling pace to make sure the lingering press have a chance for photos but not so slow as to have another nervous secretary show up looking.

Both are oblivious to the eyes watching them turn and walk away. 

* * *

“Brother look!” Hashirama loud whispers, as they walk away from the cameras, “It’s Mito! She’s walking away!” 

“Yes, I see.” Tobirama states solemnly, pushing them a little further from prying ears, “She’s heading toward the patio, as should we.” 

“Who do you think she’s walking with? The suns still setting and their casting too many shadows, I can’t tell”, Hashirama ponders, then sighs,” she looks good no matter the angle or lighting doesn’t she.” 

Tobirama huffs a bit,” I suppose you’d be the expert, wouldn’t you, Anija.”

Hashirama grins, “In women, yes, although Men aren’t hard either, whoever she’s walking with has a nice butt too.” 

Tobirama discreetly digs his elbow into Hashirama’s side, before pushing him a little quicker toward the back. 

“Yes, he does, but that’s not our concern right now. You’re the Mayor, you need to be up front and center. God forbid you’re late either.” Tobirama scolds.  

“Wait are you saying it will be your concern later? I want to know if you’re going home with someone, what happens if he’s a creep Tobirama? I’m serious and— hey! Of course, I’m not late! Not yet anyways, the sun hasn’t completely set!” Hashirama blabbers 

Tobirama rolls his eyes fully, giving one more discrete shove before stating flatly, “I’m not telling you anything about my sex life, please never talk to me about it again.” 

Hashirama pouts, clearly only sidelining the conversation for later, before turning and smiley at the waiting politicians before heading up to the edge of the patio overlooking the city, for a quick speech before they wait for the meteor shower. 

Tobirama gives a quick scan to the crowd and catches Mito off to the side with one eye on accepting champagne from someone and the other on Hashirama. The man who was walking with her is nowhere in sight and Tobirama shakes off the uselessness of the idea of going home with someone just because he has a nice ass. 

The chances of the stranger being a politician looking for an opening into Konoha’s politics via him and therefore his brother is too high; no ass is worth the headache of that impending nightmare anyways. 

* * *

Mito watches as Hashirama walks up to the edge of the platform, immediately drawing everyone’s attention and launching into a welcoming speech. 

He’s talented, Mito thinks, a commanding presence no matter where he stands or what he wears. 

He could have been a botanist instead of a Mayor and he would still be able to draw in anyone to buy a plant they never heard of. 

It’s inspiring, to say the least. 

She also wasn’t lying when she ambushed the Police Commissioner, Hashirama and his brother Tobirama both fill out their suits well. 

That Hashirama flaunts over her is just a bonus to her trips to Konoha. It’s flattering, especially when seeing other men and women glare daggers. 

She understands. Really, to have a successful woman show up and effortlessly hook a man who’s known to be a very successful bachelor without even blinking can be frustrating, she’s sure. 

She also understands that the younger brother is just as arresting as the older and to find Uchiha Madara sharing her appreciation, well, it’s nice to have someone to talk to who not only has an intelligent mind but who shares the same tastes.

Politics are all about getting along in the right ways and Mito believes Madara will be a good ally for future causes. 

She is a money maker after all, and sometimes she needs to ship things quietly; it’s best to have friend in the Police for that. Besides, if she remembers correctly, and she does, Madara has a particularly famous younger brother who would look just dashing in some of her never before seen silks. She’s sure they can work something out. 

Mito listens as Hashirama finishes his speech and the crowd lets out a clap. The waiters are rushing out with more drinks and Madara returns with one in hand and a little paper booklet in the other. 

“Did you know we get programs tonight? Apparently, they’ve got this event down to the exact time and everything.” He says, clearly amused. 

Mito smiles a little, just turned enough so Hashirama trips over his feet a couple yards away. 

“I didn’t” she replies, accepting the program from Madara to look over, “although it shouldn’t be too surprising with the meteor shower as part of the agenda. After all, the great thing about science is that we can often pin it down to, well, a science.” 

Madara chuckles a bit and Mito lets it lapse into a comfortable silence 

The sun has set, and the scheduled time is approaching rapidly. She’s seen a dozen of these events on the Island but it never fails to take her breathe away and she doubts being in Konoha will change that. 

It’s peaceful. Being in the middle of an important banquet with dozens of politicians won’t change that. 

* * *

When it arrives, it’s just as jaw dropping as he expected it to be. 

Madara watches hundreds of meteors shooting across the sky like giant lightning bugs sniping through the air. He wished he’d checked the flight path for them, he wonders if Izuna can see any. 

If not, the news stations will cover it well. 

The crowd has gone silent while watching, a few oos and awes as the lights slowly decrease till there’s none left. 

People drop their heads and the chatter starts again although at a much lower volume than before, still taking a moment to process the show. 

It doesn’t last long. 

Someone shouts, Madara doesn’t know who, because apparently, there’s one more straggler. 

Everyone’s heads shoot back up and Madara notices it’s moving more languidly than rest, still making it way across the sky. 

“How strange” Mito muses from his right, “that one’s slower and bigger than the rest.” 

Madara makes an agreeing sound before squinting a little. 

“Does it seem like it’s getting bigger to you?” He asks tentatively. He’s not sure, but it almost looks like it’s coming down, not across. 

Mito hums, clearly uncertain and now watching a lot more carefully than before. 

Madara gets his confirmation when it hits the sound barrier, creating a boom that shakes the building their standing on. 

Then there’s yelling and everyone grabbing on to each other or the railing as they all watch the now very fast, very large, strangely black and green tinted(?) but more importantly, on fire, meteor fly down and crash somewhere by the edge of the city. 

It shakes the ground and the sky and plumes of smoke fly up and there’s an absolute deadly silence where no body moves or breathes for ten impossibly long seconds. 

And then the city sirens are going off, police cars are whirling to life, and the unmistakable sound of fire trucks are echoing off the sky scrapers. 

Madara leans on the concrete edge of the patio and in his peripheral, can see Mito, Tobirama, Hashirama, and a few other politicians doing the same as dozens of others are either receiving or making frantic phone calls. 

Almost through a muffler, Madara can feel his own phone buzzing and he blindly takes it out, not completely willing to take his eyes off what just looked like a minor bomb being dropped on the city, and raises it to his ear. 

It’s Izuna, apparently, he was watching the meteor shower and is very glad to hear that Madara was in fact, not under the meteor when it hit 

He listens to Izuna rambling on and quietly reassures his brother that he’s fine and no, he doesn’t need to book a flight, and he’s sorry he kind of has got to go because  _holy shit_  Izuna he  _needs_  to go, he’s the police commissioner and some giant ass meteor just crash landed in their city. 

He’s barley hung up the phone before he’s turning tail and bolting back off the patio and toward the valet. He hears the mayor yelling for everyone to remain calm and it’s not until he hears an echo of his footsteps that he turns to look over his shoulder. 

Surprisingly, it’s Senju Tobirama who’s running alongside of him up to the valet. 

Madara raises an eyebrow at him as the worker digs through a bunch of numbered keys. 

Tobirama simply raises one right back

“You’re going to crash site” He says flatly, although it’s more of a mask for what Madara would call nervous on anyone else, “ it landed in the direction of the University,  _I’m coming with_.” 

Madara eyes him for a second longer before nodding his head and snatching his keys from the valet and turning towards the parking garage. 

He ignores Tobirama’s thinly veiled shocked look and keeps running. He understands Tobirama’s demand, as the Senju is the president of the university after all. Of course, normally that wouldn’t mean shit, but if it did hit the school, Tobirama and Madara are going to have to give lengthy condolences speeches considering how many students live on campus. 

For both their sakes and for the sake of everyone just trying to get an education, he hopes it missed. 

Madara shakes off the dark thoughts and quickly unlocks the doors as both him and Tobirama dive into it. 

“You know” Madara starts, as he fires up the car, “ I really hope you told someone, namely your brother, that you ran off with me voluntarily. I don’t want accusations.” 

Tobirama snorts and then is forced to grab the oh-shit handle as Madara whips out of the parking garage, and oh, I guess Madara should take in account for a passenger now, shouldn’t he. 

Then again, Tobirama is the one that wanted to tag along. 

“High heavens above, Uchiha, I want to get there fast but I also want to be in one piece, thank you.” Tobirama snaps, white knuckles gripping hard.

Madara laughs at the theatrics 

“Well hold on then Senju we’ve got places to be, meteorites to see.” Madara jokes, before feigning seriousness, “And don’t curse to the high heavens today, we don’t want another one of those things coming down.” 

Madara flips on the police sirens and hits a couple of buttons to make the upcoming traffic lights turn green. 

Tobirama huffs but doesn’t let go of the handle. 

“Really? Police sirens in an Audi? I thought this was a personal car.” 

“It is, but the old farts up top insisted I make it undercover since apparently, I can’t not be involved in shit even off duty.”

“Besides, it’s faster than the patrol cars” he says, purposely hitting the gas just to watch Tobirama hit the seat from the force. 

He gets a nasty glare, but in Madara opinion, it’s totally worth it. 

“Really? Didn’t the police just get more funding for new cars after they lost a speed chase to a Prius?” 

“Excuse you” Madara says affronted, quickly swerving around a bus, “Priuses can combine both their electric engine and the gas for a turbo mode. They are deceptively fast.” 

Even plastered to a seat, Tobirama still manages to turn his head and raise an eyebrow. 

“Really” 

Madara swerves just a little harder to watch Tobirama curse and grab for the door 

“Yes,  _really_. And yeswegotmorefunding “, he says quickly under his breath. 

He doesn’t see the eye roll from Tobirama but he can feel it. 

The car quickly loses the easy comradeship and takes a tenser atmosphere as they get deeper into the city. 

Madara answers radio calls and Tobirama silently watches people run away from the source covered in soot, looking as if they are coughing up a lung 

It gets harder to maneuver but police are already clearing cars and Madara takes the few openings left for other emergency response vehicles with a wave of the badge. 

The closer they get the more he realizes just how fucked they are if this did hit any sort of concentrated living area. The cleanup will be horrendous and they will need to block off the meteorite which means who knows what for counting the death toll. 

But then again, maybe he’s lucky, and it just hit the string of car dealerships where the workers would have already closed shop and gone home.  

As it is, Madara is not lucky, and he hears Tobirama’s breath catch as the smoke clears and they realize just where they’ve driven into. 

They come into sight of the ugliest meteor Madara’s ever had to lay his eyes on. 

Unfortunately, they are driving by the welcome sign to the university. 

Unfortunately, it has hit the main student center which is not the student living area, but they aren’t even officially on campus yet and they can clearly see the meteor, which means absolutely nothing good. 

They can’t get any closer, the ground is rough and fire trucks are trading out for the more versatile brush trucks. The smoke is horrendous and there’s already people yelling at him through his car not to get out unless he has a mask. They shouldn’t be able to have a clear shot of the meteor but they do and Tobirama is cursing and Madara is now ten times more annoyed he doesn’t have his safety mask with him and through it all, the one thought managing to dominate Madara’s mind is  _god fucking dammit, is that_ slime _leaking out of it?_


	4. Come(T) and get it

It’s slime, Madara is sure okay. 

It’s white and the moon is illuminating it into a creepy glow, and if he could get out of his car, he’s sure he’s sure it would smell like rotten yogurt. 

More importantly he can hear Tobirama rattling his door. 

“What”, Madara says slowly, “are you doing.” 

“Let me out” Tobirama snaps, red eyes piercing into black. 

Madara take a moment to hold his gaze before letting it drift over first responders, all in gas masks and some sort of safety equipment, before bringing it back down to their custom fit suits that offer absolutely no protection at all. 

Well Madara has a double-breasted padding to hide his bullet proof vest, but he really really doubts the University president has got one too. 

Tobirama snarls, “you think I care? Why won’t this door open?” 

“Child locks.” Madara responds a little numbly. He thought people who went to University were intelligent. He’s intelligent, isn’t he? Tobirama is the  _president_ , he can’t be this dumb. 

That catches the Senju's attention. Pausing in his effort to break Madara's door handle to turn fully towards him. 

Madara isn’t sure which he’d rather have: Tobirama’s attention on him, or the door. 

“Child locks.” Tobirama says in the most sarcastic and slow tone probably known to man. 

Madara nods sagely, “Child locks. If you ever get the chance to meet my brother, you’d understand.” 

Tobirama narrows his eyes and looks like he’s going to say something delightfully scathing, but before he can an officer in full gear knocks on Madara’s window. 

Madara whips around to find a full-face gas mask staring back, which is not helpful in identifying people, however, the three gold chains hanging from the shoulder band are. 

He pulls out his phone and calls Hikaku. 

The gas masked officer on the other side of the window pulls out his phone. 

“Hello Cousin!” Comes the muffled nasally answer. 

“Hikaku” Madara responds, “What is it? If you don’t have a spare gas mask—“

“Two spare gas masks” Tobirama corrects fiercely over his shoulder. 

“—somewhere in hand, it’s clearly not that important.” He finishes. 

“Ouch Cousin. I don’t by the way, but I can probably get you one. The firefighters are set for an apocalypse with those engines ya know, they’ve got everything in triplicate.”

“That however isn’t why I knocked on your window. The fire engines are going to forcefully make their way around the east side to put out some fires and they want some familiar faces for the students still there, so it looks like you and Mr. President get to have a closer look! Aren’t you excited cousin.” 

“I’ll be excited when you get me a mask and gloves and some clear goggles at the very least, Hikaku, now shoo and tell them I’ll follow.” 

Hikaku just laughs at Madara’s tone but sets off toward one of the fire trucks. 

Madara hangs up and turns back toward his surprise guest. Tobirama has sat back down into his seat, looking slightly comforted by the fact they get to drive further on to campus, but clearly still pissed off in some manner. 

He scoffs, “What? You get to go closer, shouldn’t you be happy?” 

Red eyes snap towards him, “are you deaf? Your  _cousin_  said there’s still students near that thing. They should’ve been evacuated first not have wait for a familiar face.” 

Oh, Hikaku said that didn’t he. 

“I’m sure they’re in the process of it already. At least this means it didn’t hit student living.” Madara consoles. He recognizes the University president might not want to hear that, but really Madara thinks they should be glad for it. 

Tobirama is the one to scoff this time. 

“Look at that thing, it’s huge—

“And ugly” Madara supplies 

“—and ugly, yes, but even if it didn’t hit directly it still causes a crater, and impact waves, and we’ve no clue how far out it’s spreading from this angle. The student center is the  _center_  of campus by the way, and we can see the ugly thing clearly from here by the edge.” 

Madara lets silence lapse for a second as he and Hikaku play hot potato with the half gas masks and clear goggles and gloves neatly tucked in. 

After they get the masks inside the car with minimal smoke contamination, he hands one off to Tobirama before waving away his cousin to turn and follow the fire truck turning on his lights again. 

“I suppose we’ll find out then” Madara says quietly a few moments later. 

“I suppose indeed” Tobirama whispers. 

* * *

His Audi does not appreciate being dragged across uneven terrain, and he’s sure he’s going to have to get his undercarriage serviced, but they make it to the east side with minimal trouble.  

The student housing is mostly there. 

Some buildings have collapsed in on themselves while others hold strong 

Madara turns to give a pathetic condolence to the president but Tobirama looks relieved? excited? 

Madara’s confused. 

“Um— “ 

“Look Uchiha” Tobirama says breathily, “They stayed standing. The collapsed ones were the ones that were under construction; no students were living in them.” 

And oh, thank fuck, Madara thinks as he throws on his gear, steering with his knee to the where the first responders wave him to park. 

“Alright, good, um, let me get your door Senju.” 

How Eloquent, Madara thinks to himself, I’m an absolute idiot. 

Tobirama glances back for a second before waving him off and shoving in his own gear as quickly as possible. 

Madara gets outs and runs to the other side to let him out. Students immediately latch on to white hair and red facial tattoos where they peak of the lower face mask. 

Next thing Madara knows he’s surrounded by students firing a dozen questions a minute at Tobirama. He hadn’t even realized students knew the President of a university that well, but to all one’s own, he supposes. 

He’s about two seconds from offering reassuring words before he realizes they’re not surrounding Tobirama because their scared, they’re firing questions about the meteor. 

Which  _figures_ , Madara thinks sarcastically,  _Science Majors_. 

Madara clears his throat pointedly, which does nothing to defer the students and their questions—where did this meteor come from? Why didn’t meteorologists see it coming? What’s the white stuff? Is black a normal color, professor? — But it does catch Tobirama attention. 

“At ease, Students, I promise I’ll try to answer your questions when I can but you really need to evacuate before you give Police Commissioner Uchiha here a heart attack.” 

The students blink toward Madara before one of the braver ones with a cat beanie on boldly states, “I wouldn’t recommend that, Officer, the decent medical majors got in the last fire engine thats already headed off campus.” 

Tobirama snorts and Madara blinks before saying dryly, “I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.” 

Right on time, a firefighter starts herding the students on board and gives a nod to them before turning away. 

Madara and Tobirama share a look of their own before nodding and turning away from each other. 

Madara heads toward the ugly ass meteorite and the other officers awaiting orders. Tobirama turns toward student living to help any stragglers get their nerves together and hopefully out of the area. 

They both don't realize it, but it won't be the last time they have to work together, in fact, it's only beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope all the Pokemon go fans had fun catching Torchics today for community day bc I did, 10/10 would recommend. 
> 
> next chapter: hashirama is stressed, mito is unimpressed, and tobirama wants a nap.


	5. When shit hits the fan, make sure you got a shovel

Hashirama likes to consider himself a fairly jolly man who very much cares for the people around him. For all that he has a “talent for the dramatics”, as his brother calls it, he finds himself to be very level headed in most manners, even if sometimes he knows being dramatic will get his way. 

Overall, happy, is his general temperament. 

Right now, he couldn’t be any more pissed. 

The banquet is very much a disaster and they never even made it to the food part of the  _banquet_. Or the alcohol, much to Hashirama’s displeasure. 

Instead, a meteor decided to go ahead and take detour from the rest of Hailey’s Comet tail stream and make a visit to Konoha, out of all the places on earth it could have gone. 

Not that Konoha isn’t pretty, and high end, and advertised to very eco-friendly, but when Hashirama started marketing Konoha’s “Will of Fire”, he didn’t exactly mean for it to have meteors of Fire coming down. 

Additionally, Hashirama can’t even go out and aid people like he’s been  _specifically trained and has a natural talent of doing_ because instead of everyone remaining calm like he’s very loudly projected several times, the politicians he’s currently hosting are running around like they have their heads cut off. These people are supposed to be professionals, some even representing a large number of people, but here they are, acting like it was their house that just got smashed, even though Hashirama knows none of them live in that direction.

Oh, and Tobirama just bolted off without a word, so Hashirama gets to worry that his only living brother just went to get himself killed by going to ground zero of a fucking meteorite. Because losing Kawarama and Itama to a house fire wasn’t good enough, now he’s about to lose his supposedly genius Oldest Younger brother to a flaming rock that at no point in time was anticipated by scientists, which, really? How did they miss this? On top of _that_ , Madara, the police commissioner, is nowhere in sight, so Hashirama supposes he just has to  _guess_  what’s actually happening in  _his_ city.  

And now—- 

And now he needs to breathe. Relax his shoulders, put on a smile, and pretend he’s not pissed or annoyed  ~~or scared~~  because getting worked up over this won’t help anyone. 

Hashirama loosens his grip on the railing of the balcony where his fingers have dug in so tight he tore the top layer of skin off. He looks toward his secretary and  _calmly_  tells them to please hold the phone for one minute so he can get his current guests either out to their cars or inside the banquet hall.

After his secretary turns away, supposedly to put the people on the phone on hold, or hopefully just to tell them to fuck off for a moment, he turns back to his current problem. Any moment the politicians who haven’t already excused themselves to god knows where to make sketchy phone calls, will turn around and bombard him with demands and he absolutely cannot lose his temper. 

“Breathe out, Mayor Hashirama.” A voice from his left says, cutting through his thoughts. 

Hashirama turns and at least half a foot below him stands Mito, not a hair out of place, eyeing the other guests as the rightful headless chickens they are. 

“Ah, Lady Mito, my apologies, this isn’t exactly going to plan, is it.” 

And that’s how you know it’s bad, Hashirama can’t even muster the energy to be embarrassed or a stuttering mess in front of his crush. He’s truly by passed annoyed into the sharp clarity of absolutely pissed. 

“It isn’t” she replies primly, “however I’m sure the trade deal doesn’t actually need to be signed under the watchful eyes of our fellow colleagues.” 

She says colleagues like someone else might say trash, Hashirama muses. 

“Of course not” He agrees. It doesn’t really, it’s just for show, “although, it is a grand waste of food.” 

Mito turns tilts her head slightly at this, as if considering the words to have any sort of deep meaning, before turning her head over her shoulder to watch the smoke from impact dissipate into the sky. 

“I’m sure you can find some place to bring it” she says, her voice humorless.

Hashirama can’t help but laugh a little, the empty sort of thing that really portrays how fucked over they all feel, “Yes, I’m sure.” 

Mito nods her head understandingly, “By the way, Hashirama, I saw your brother take off after Uchiha Madara who was undoubtedly heading toward the crash site.” 

Before Hashirama can respond— because  _goddamn_  he hates being proved right; at least his little brother is supposedly with a military trained personal— he watches Mito take two steps forward, pluck the microphone off one of the speakers and  _drop it_. 

Hashirama can’t hear over the screeching of displaced audio but he thinks this might what it be like to be in love. Watching his crush, lit up by the flames of his city, make an absolute power move in front of a bunch of stuffy politicians. _Amazing_. All at once every guest whips their head around and in a work of two seconds Mito has garnered the attention of every single person without ever raising her voice. 

Hashirama thinks as himself as fairly efficient, but apparently, he has some work to do. 

“Now, while I’m sure the last few minutes have been distressing for everyone, we did come here for a reason—” 

A few muffled voices of protest starting to grumble has Hashirama quickly straightening up to loom behind Mito like a lion waiting to pounce on anyone who thinks to interrupt. 

“—And any and all of those reasons can be currently put to the side as we all provide are expertise into solving the current dilemma. I’m sure whoever just got displaced because of the meteor, would very much appreciate our banquet food, at the very least.” She concludes sharply. 

Hashirama looks over the grumbling politicians and watch them nod and agree because  _yes, of course, we surly can at least give that_. 

That’s the problem with people with money, Hashirama thinks, they think giving the bare minimum will solve everything. Think that no matter how bad a situation gets that it can all be snapped away like a comic book villain participating in population control.

_Disgusting_ , but honestly whatever gets them out of his face. 

“Hashirama, I said breathe out.” 

what? 

Hashirama looks down to Mito’s sharp eyes staring up at him. 

“You have a murder face on, when I said breathe out, I  _meant_  it.” She says sternly. 

“Oh, sorry.” Hashirama responds dumbly. It’s a little disorientating to be told you look like you’re going to murder people by your crush. It’s something his brother would say, and if that thought doesn’t leave Hashirama dizzy, he doesn’t what else would.

Mito looks unimpressed but they stand and watch politicians give their thanks for the invite, apologies it didn’t work out, and yes of course the city will receive a check from me for repair efforts, you can count on me Mayor Senju.

“Mayor Senju” Mito says quietly, watching people gather their vehicles from valets, and hats from coat holders. 

“Hashirama is fine, Lady Mito.” 

“Mito” she corrects and then, “should you need Uzushio’s assistance, please do not hesitate to ask... this is not something you have to deal with alone.” 

Hashirama turns toward her and lets out a smile, genuine and grateful, because for the first time tonight there is someone willing to help who truly means it. 

“Thank you, Mito.” 

* * *

Despite him and Mito see off all his guests, and then seeing Mito off with a new scheduled date three weeks from now to revisit the trade agreements and make sure they start on a more positive note, Hashirama still cannot catch a break. 

It takes what feels like hours to get through the bogged down phone line, and then make/return phone calls, only to answer more, and for god sakes _just make sure the hotels are open please_ before he gets a small break to check on his own family. Namely, his brother, which unsurprisingly, take an additional half hour to find out where exactly Tobirama has disappeared to because he is apparently not with Uchiha Madara anymore and  _no Mayor Senju, Commander Uchiha does not have his phone on him either_ , before he gets forcefully swept out of his office by his neighborhood friendly Military contact, Sarutobi Sasuke, with strict orders of not to be seen till at least 8 am and  _no, Hashirama, the city needs you at your best, not sleep deprived and stressed. Yes, we have it under control, yes, I will find and send your brother your way, now_ go _._

True to his word, 15 minutes after Hashirama arrives at his home, a thoroughly soot covered, and very disgruntled Tobirama is practically manhandled and deposited by Sasuke onto his door step. Hashirama graciously gives his thanks to the commander and pulls his brother inside.  

He turns to scold him for running off, because  _you could have told me Tobirama_ , or at least tell him to go shower before he ruins Hashirama’s guest bed sheets, and  _no he doesn’t care if it’s 2:30 in the morning_ , but Tobirama is covered in black soot just like they all were that one day and what if he ha—

“Brother, I’m okay, breathe please.” Tobirama says quietly, rubbing his back. 

Hashirama didn’t even realize he started crying all over him. Maybe he should take Sasuke’s advice, instead of ignoring it for more pressing matters. It’s not like he didn’t have emergency plans in place for potential natural disasters, it’s simply those had mostly covered hurricanes, tornados, and maybe something like a random sinkhole. Hashirama had always assumed that something out of the ordinary like a meteorite, large enough to most certainly be detected by satellites, would you know, be reported to him by scientists or something. He didn’t think he’d have to find out the hard way.

Putting those thoughts aside is harder than Hashirama wants it to be but he forces his body to pull himself marginally together, and gives a watery smile to Tobirama and stutters out an apology. 

“I think we’ve all had a long day, brother, why don’t you go to sleep, we can discuss this tomorrow morning over breakfast.” Tobirama says, waving off the apology.

“Your students, Tobirama?” 

“Fine, most of the student living was spared, but we won’t know who was out late at the wrong time till for at least a couple of days… Mito?” 

“Off to a hotel, with plans to meet up again in three weeks.” Hashirama responds, wiping away the last of his tears, “although, I think we’ll see more of her between now and then anyways. She was quite adamant about helping.”

“Good, extra help from everyone is never a bad thing. Guest room still clear?” 

“Of course, I’ll see you in the morning” Hashirama says, turning toward his own room, before abruptly realizing—

“Tobirama?” 

“Yes brother?” 

“If you don’t shower before you lay down, I will forcefully dump you in the bath tub.” 

“ _Goodnight_ , brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow chapter, but hashi is concerned okay?
> 
> also i changed up my fic summary and I think I'm more happy with it now, thank goodness.


	6. Meet me on the battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new player enters the fray. An alliance is born.

If Madara ever has to hear a generic holding tone of an office phone, it will be too soon. 

The static, off tune, sorry excuse for music is honestly worse than the mundane repetitive nonsense one might hear in an elevator. 

Unfortunately, he’s been stuck with the former for about two hours trying to get in touch with which ever commander of the Military force got sent into Konoha to help remove the meteor.

It’s not surprising to say the least, that the military got brought in to help. That night Madara, and assuredly, Hashirama, got several phone calls from the Daimyo in response to the meteor, with several reassurances of his supposed aid to help remove the ugly rock from the University Campus and off to some scientists play room to be dissected for all its worth. 

For a military unit, they were surprisingly cooperative and fell under Madara’s command quite easily, whether that was because they recognized him as a former captain, or because they were ordered to, Madara didn’t care to find out. 

Now, it’s like they were given high orders not to even look in his direction. One week after the meteor came down, and all of sudden every plan to move it is blown off, a tent and electric fence is out and up and apparently absolutely nobody but a select few personal are to enter the site at all. 

None of this, mind you, was told to Madara, the Police fucking commissioner of Konoha. 

So here he is, listening to the crackling of some indeterminable song that at least is over a decade or two old, judging by the rhythm on loop. 

For what feels like another two hours, but is really only 15 minutes according to his laptop, the static finally breaks through. 

“Sarutobi Sasuke Speaking.” Is the saving voice that breaks through the hell Madara had been enduring.

Not the person of rank that Madara has been trying to get ahold of, mind you. 

“Assistant Commander Sarutobi, this is Uchiha Madara speaking.” He replies calmly. No need to start hitching a fit, it’s not like he was on hold for two hours after effectively having his own city’s well being ripped out of his hands. 

“Ah, Commissioner Uchiha, I suppose you were trying to reach the commander for the Konoha Meteor project.” 

Sasuke has an uncanny ability to make anything and everything sound like a stress-free Saturday and Madara is two seconds away from finding a way to jump through his phone and knock the stupid neutral smile off his face. 

More concernedly, would be that the meteor has evolved from “problem” into “project” 

He lets a breath of his nose in some vain attempt of calming down, “Indeed.”

“Well! I’m sure the commander would love to talk to one of his  _favorite_  ex-captains but he’s not in right now—“ 

The way Sasuke says favorite is alarmingly familiar because he’s only that type of “favorite” to one person, which conveniently would explain why the answering secretary put him on hold and then left him there for two hours, and Madara swears up and down he will stick a tack on every one of his old man’s chairs— 

“But I’m sure, I can let you in on some things.” Sasuke finishes, breaking his silent stream of profanities.

“Please, Sarutobi, enlighten me.” Madara says, sarcasm dripping like fine wine. 

Sasuke, in his defense, laughs off Madara’s impending rage like a quick afternoon shower. 

“Well, your esteemed father and the Daimyo has effectively declared the meteor to have some sort of biohazard on its persons—“

Which no fucking shit, Madara thinks, it was leaking white slime that has the consistency of fermented coleslaw and smelled like one of the trench’s they used in the last war.

“—and decided it was better off keeping it where it was before they moved it. Ya know, public safety and all that.”

“I’m assuming he has realized that it landed on a _public_ campus, yes? In the middle of, oh I don’t know, a large city?” 

“He mentioned this yes, he has also mentioned he would like you to know that should you need him to see him for clarifications, _topleasevisityourmother_.” Sasuke rushes out quickly. 

Madara lets the silence for that comment be as damning as Tajima knows it would be, considering his and Izuna’s Mother is 8 years’ dead. 

“I’m sure our commander—“

“ _Your_  commander,” Madara swiftly interrupts, “is probably busy and I would hate to clog his phone line any more than I have, thank you for helpful contribution, Sarutobi.” 

“Madar—“ is all he hears as he violently smashes the end call button and lets out a violent breath through his nose because of fucking course his father is the commander in charge of what’s apparently being called the Konoha Meteor Project, which for when government and Military are involved, means nothing good. 

Madara lets his breathing cycle a bit before running through his impending options. He’ll have to call Hikaku and give him a heads up, with Tajima involved it’s the least he can do. 

He’ll need to dig through some files and find the Mayor Senju’s contact Info, the private lines preferably, and give him an update if he hasn’t gone and got it himself. Hashirama is very protective of his city, and Madara can respect him on that account. Nothing happens without Hashirama breaking it down and building it up to his standards. 

And finally, he needs to shoot a text to Izuna. 

Not necessary, but father never liked that Izuna went off to a career of acting (out of spite) instead of active Military or some flavor of police like the rest of the family. Madara did both, but only to spare Izuna.

It helps a bit, that he was so successful, bringing their family name into something else besides purely Military/first responders based, but it’s never truly been enough.

Either way, Tajima is making low blows again and 1000 miles away from him hasn’t spared Madara, in the same away 3000 miles between Izuna and father hasn’t either. 

If he snaps at Izuna’s playful bantering during a FaceTime call, Izuna at least has the right to know why. 

Resolved set, he swallows down the constricting feeling in his chest and grabs for his phone and prays to whatever gods there are that Hashirama doesn’t have the same holding music as Tajima. 

He will not hesitate to go storm up to city hall himself should that be the case,  _believe it_. 

* * *

He’s sweating, Tobirama thinks amusedly. He supposes he shouldn’t have enjoyment out of making his older brother sweat but if he hadn’t planned on telling him that the university isn’t having the meteor removed but instead completely blocked off, he should have been prepared for one of Tobirama  _visits_  to his office. 

“Oh look” Hashirama stutters swiveling around in his chair to face the window, “Police Commissioner Madara is here, I better go greet—- _oof_.” 

Tobirama does not feel bad about shoving him back into his chair, Hashirama’s puppy eyes and winded pouting be damned. 

“You sure you want to go greet him brother? I can’t imagine why he’s storming up here, of all places.” 

“Well this is the city hall, he’s got an office here actually.” Hashirama says diplomatically before pausing, “Somewhere.” 

“Is he known to use it?” Tobirama asks, false curiosity lacing his voice, while circling the desk like a shark might to some poor feeder fish. He picks up a paper weight—a new addition since the last time he was here— that appears to be a small peach colored shell with coral painted onto it, all trapped in a glass orb, with small bubbles forever glazed just beneath the surface. 

How interesting, Tobirama thinks, it looks like Lady Mito has been helping his brother with clean up.

Hashirama lets out one of his nervous laughs, “Well no, he’s got a much bigger one in the police headquarters—“ 

A rushed knocking interrupts what Tobirama is sure would have been a fantastic nervous rambling curtesy of his brother, but alas, all fun must come to an end. 

“Mayor Senju.” One of the desk secretary says nervously, “there’s somebody here to see you  _likerightnow_?!” 

And look at that, Tobirama thinks, sending an arched eyebrow towards his brother, it seems Uchiha-san has been debriefed on the current dilemma. 

Hashirama motions a hand slicing over his throat to the poor desk girl peaking in the door. 

In her defense, she looks between Hashirama rapidly signaling to her say their busy and the more than likely raging Uchiha on the other side and quickly steps out do the way with a _“he’s right inside Sir.”_

Hashirama looks betrayed which accurately is how Tobirama and from the looks of it, Madara, feel as well. 

Good, it’s always helpful to be on the same page. 

“Mayor Senju.” Madara says sternly, door dramatically slamming behind him, before catching sight of Tobirama, “Tobirama.” He nods curtly. 

“Hashirama is fine, Commissioner Uchiha.” Hashirama sighs dejectedly into his chair. 

Madara pauses his stomping and watches with a raising eyebrow, previous fury seeking out like a like warm tea bag, “Madara.” 

“Madara, then, are you here about the revelations to our current situation?” Tobirama buts in with. Kami knows they would be stuck in some strange stagnancy otherwise.

Madara doesn’t even seem to question Tobirama’s authority in the room and nods, “The apparent Konoha Meteor project yes. It seems to be now headway’d by the Daimyo and Commander Uchiha Tajima. Not, that we got told ahead of time of this.” 

Hashirama looks up at this, “Well, Madara, you have more information than us. I just got a very short, un-informational lecture on how it wasn’t my business what’s going on in _my city_ , so understand you are not that only one in the dark.” He replies. 

However, Tobirama is still stuck on the meteor having an official project name— something not usually done until it makes it to the lab for testing. Not only that but Uchiha Tajima? Surely that’s overkill. The man is the current head of the Uchiha family and is known to be quite unsentimental about it, dragging 4 of his 5 sons into military. 

Two of those sons died in the war, another in a freak training accident, and the eldest escaping into the police. Only one got out, and he moved to the other side of the country and threw himself directly into the light of the Media. 

Tobirama didn’t know who was the Commander until now, but he wonders just what the implications of Uchiha Tajima, a merciless war general, leading a project like this means. 

He wonders what it means for Madara, the eldest son with nowhere to run. 

Nothing good on either count, he’s sure. 

But firstly, “Hashirama what power can you throw around for this.” 

“Against a military unit claiming dangerous biohazard backed by the Daimyo? I would have better luck swimming to Uzushio.” 

Madara and Tobirama wince, considering the whirlpools surrounding the island...

Madara lets out an aggrieved sigh, “Either way, there’s still numerous amounts of mostly student and some low-income housing that got brought down with the shockwave that need to be re-accounted for and moved somewhere. The perimeter they have set up around the ugly nuisance is bigger than that thing really deserves.... I drove by it earlier, it’s got a big blow up tent around it like a circus.” 

Hashirama groans, “like one of those termite tents? That’s not suspicious.” 

“Indeed” Tobirama agrees, “The students for university were supposed to be ending their summer terms, moving into fall in only a couple week, where exactly am I supposed to displace thousands of students, Hashirama?”

“The old University” Hashirama replies readily. 

“The old University?” Madara questions, he didn’t know Konoha University was new, much less the second version. 

“The old University is outside the city and much too small _and_ the ac is broken, brother, hence why it was moved.” 

“Tobirama, I have literally nowhere else to fit you unless you have a better idea. It worked when the University of Konoha was still being built. I’ll tell somebody to put in a brand-new air conditioning unit. Some of the buildings on the far side of campus away from the meteor are useable as well. It’s only temporary.” 

Tobirama seems mostly appeased, but Madara can’t help but wonder. 

“Do we know, how long “temporary” actually is?” 

Hashirama straightens up out of his slouch and stands up with a sudden burst of authority, walking towards the door, “Nope, but we should go find out, Police Commissioner Madara?” 

Madara blinks because the Mayor Senju basically just proclaimed he’s going to go get in a verbal war with whoever’s down at the meteor site, which may or may not be Madara’s father. 

Madara likes his style. 

“Absolutely” 

All Tobirama can do is sigh because good lord they are idiots, so he might as well go with as the only level headed one, and nods at his brother. 

Hashirama lets out a smile, it’s not nice or kind and can only accurately be described as determined and very, incredibly, petty. 

“Lets go then.”


	7. Make a deal with the devil honey, we’re all paying the price.

Uchiha Tajima looks the part that the intimating pictures very much make out him to be.

Hair, black and sheen, faded buzz cut, and dark imposing eyes.

His face has subtle wrinkles, Mito thinks glancing curiously, but better aging than most men at his age, certainly.

She can see why people fear him, why his sons might have never grown out of being intimated by him. She can also see why he will absolutely no match for her.

He’s cunning; sure, he knows how to work the system, but when you break that it’s useless.

He’s intimating; no doubt about that, but any person can achieve that if they try.

His power and sway and money comes from an old family; so does Mito’s.

An almost evenly matched fight, Mito thinks, how interesting.

Except for one detail.

Mito is revered as a princess even outside her own country. Tajima is feared.

Power by fear is a deceptively fragile thing. Seemingly so strong on the outside, like match sticks painted metallic and chrome to match the cold hard sheen of metal. Should fear be given another outlet, a safe better opportunity, like a river flowing gold, it loses its power and crumbles like burnt wood it is.

A shame it has to be Madara’s father, since she quite likes the Police Commissioner, but Madara and Izuna will do well if not better for the themselves than Tajima ever has. With him gone, Mito thinks, their name can only better for it in all honesty.

Resolve set, Mito turns toward Tajima but before she can approach him, a matte black charger, clearly tinted enough to be an undercover cop, whips around the corner with enough ferocity that Mito is sure whoever is driving wants to make sure their (possibly nonexistent) passengers are glued to the door and windows. However, when the car pulls up to the security gate, it gets waved through which means the only police officer of high enough ranking would be Madara.

Uchiha Tajima seems to be eyeing the car himself now, even if only Mito at the prime spying angle can see it.

She wasn’t planning on having Madara watch her Father get knocked down a pedestal or two in the name of finding out just what’s going on inside the shiny silver tent, but it’s definitely going to take more than that to stop her.

Until she watches Senju Hashirama step out of the passenger seat, pulling hair out his mouth and thinks, _for fucks sake,_ of course it isn’t just Madara, both Senju brothers are following suit.

Maybe she won’t get a chance to rip Tajima one, but it will be entertaining nonetheless.

The Senju, it seems, catch Tajima’s full attention. He’s not aware Mito got waved in the east entrance and she’s sure she can use Hashirama’s Hashirama-ness to keep her cover, even if the University President, Tobirama, she thinks his name is, has seemed to already spotted her.

A genius indeed. That or he’s trained in not only the mind but maybe martial arts as well. She’d be interested in comparing mainland style of Taijutsu to the Island ones.

For later, she supposes.

 

Madara takes two steps out of the car and already wants to go home. In a full black suit, chrome cuff links and a red tie, stands none other than his father. He hasn’t seen the absolute bastard in years, and quite frankly, he thinks he’s been doing a damn good job at avoiding him— even if he hasn’t been as effective as Izuna—with their similar and sometimes over lapping occupations.

Regardless, just watching Hashirama straighten up and take on a mask of authority has him relaxing minutely. Hashirama is bound and determined to find out what’s happening and Madara, well, Madara is mildly impressed. One car ride together and he already has some unforeseen respect for the brunet and a feeling of kinship that he hasn’t felt with anybody but Izuna in a long while.

Stepping aside as Tobirama takes some poorly timed phone call, he strides up next to Hashirama as they approach his father.

Who, predictably, hasn’t even deigned to look their way yet.

Hashirama and Madara stop within a good speaking range and wait for Tajima to turn around.

And they wait....

Hashirama and Madara share a look because really? This is how this is going to go? Madara knows his father is an ass, but Hashirama is still the Mayor of Konoha and Madara’s the fucking Police Commissioner, son or not.

Hashirama clears his throat.

“Excuse me.” He says diligently. Madara didn’t even know you could make an opening question a flat unimpressed statement, but here they are.

Tajima hums but doesn’t turn to look.

Hashirama’s face takes on some mix between a shit eating grin and I’m-going-to-bury-you-where-nobody-will-find-you-smile which gives Madara a whole two seconds to realize whatever he’s about to say, no matter how innocent, is going to end horribly.

“I’m looking for the current commander in charge of this site, please.” 

Madara who is now sweating, because there’s nothing his father dislikes more than his authority being questioned, has a sudden clarity of what tactic Hashirama is using.

After all, if you don’t acknowledge the authority in the room, does it really exist with nobody else to enforce it?

Tajima turns with an eyebrow already raising. He glances right over Hashirama to land his gaze on Madara.

Madara, for his part, just raises an eyebrow right back.

“I am the current commander, Mayor Senju.” Tajima says flatly, “as I’m sure you were made aware of.”

“Oh actually I wasn’t” Hashirama fires back cheerfully, “In fact I was told that  
Commissioner Uchiha here was in charge and that I was to come and over see it. Orders from the Daimyo directly, I’m sure you understand.”

Tajima locks gazes with Hashirama.

“Is that so?” The older man says slowly.

Madara doesn’t think his old man is blinking

“Of course,” Hashirama says smoothly, ignoring the tension, “I’m sure the Daimyo will be thrilled to hear that you escorted us inside though. Extra security and all that.”

A choice, Madara realizes, Hashirama’s given him a choice. Tajima can either escort them through and inform the Daimyo later. Possibly violating direct orders that Hashirama and himself not be allowed entry but no way to confirm it.

Or, Tajima can let them through by themselves and go spend the next half hour trying to get in touch with the Daimyo. Meanwhile Hashirama and himself are left unattended which could potentially get Tajima in even more trouble

Not to mention Tajima doesn’t know Hashirama’s bluffing. If they get let in in any fashion Tajima is still going to get shit.

(Tobirama, Madara realizes unfairly, is the only one going to come out of this alive.)

“All three of you are allowed entry?” Tajima asks lightly, eyes focusing on where Tobirama is still some odd yards behind them on the phone.

Hashirama, for the record, is just as a manipulative bastard when the time counts and follows Tajima’s gaze to his brother.

“Oh Tobirama? The Daimyo didn’t mention him no, but I don’t think he would mind an extra set of intelligent eyes, don’t you think?“

Madara, who had looked into the mayor’s little brother after he escorted him to the meteor site adds in with, “A proclaimed scholar such as Tobirama most likely already makes the list of people allowed, commander. I’m sure the scientists on the inside would be thrilled to see him.”

Tajima’s eyes flash toward Madara when he speaks before ultimately nodding his head.

“Then collect your brother, Mayor Senju, and we’ll head inside the tent then.”

Hashirama smiles, blinding white teeth and false cheer taking over his face.

“Excellent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stares at the last chapter update being 8 months ago*
> 
> wowza lets not do that again. shorter chapter because I need momentum if im going to ever close the gap between these building chapters and the fun zombie ones. Cheers to a more productive year!
> 
> next chapter: a tent! a meteor! some slime!


End file.
